Radio Classique (Fallout 76)
Radio classique est une station de radio dans les Appalaches en 2102. Pieces * Air on the G String - Johannes Sebastian Bach (early-mid 1800s) * Anitra's Dance - Edvard Grieg (1867) * Carnival of the Animals - Aquarium - Camille Saint Saens (1886) * Deux Arabesques, L. 66, No. 2 - Allegretto Scherzando - Claude Debussy (late 1800s) * Belle nuit, ô nuit d'amour "Bacarolle" - Jacques Offenbach (1864) * Berceuse, Op. 16 - Gabriel Fauré (1879) * Orpheus in the Underworld, Act 2, Scene 2: Galop Infernal - Jacques Offenbach (1858) * Cataluña, Op. 47, No. 2 - Isaac Albeniz * Suite Bergamasque, III - Clair De Lune - Claude Debussy (Composed in 1890; published in 1905) * Concerto for Recorder and Flute - II. Allegro - Georg Philipp Telemann (1712) * La Gioconda, Op. 9, Act III - Dance of the Hours - Amilcare Ponchielli (1876) * Dedicatoria - Enrique Granados (late 1800s) * Der König in Thule, Op. 5 No. 5, D. 367 - Franz Schubert (1774) * Flight of the Bumblebee - Nikolai Rimsky-Korsakov (Late 1890s-Early 1900s) * Gnossiennes No. 3 - Erik Satie (composed in 1890; published in 1893) * Granada - Isaac Albeniz (late 1800s) * Hungarian Dance No. 1 - Johannes Brahms (1869) * Petite Suite - I. In the Monastery - Alexandre Borodin (late 1800s) * Kinderszenen, Op. 15 - Am Kamin - Robert Schumann (1838) * Kinderszenen, Op. 15 - Bittendes Kind - Robert Schumann (1838) * Kinderszenen, Op. 15 - Träumerei - Robert Schumann (1838) * L'Arlesienne Suite No. 1 - Overture - Georges Bizet (1872) * Asturias "Leyenda" - Isaac Albeniz (1892) * Louisina Polka, JB 1:1 - Bedrich Smetana (1840) * String Quintet in E major, Op. 11, No. 5 (G 275) III. Minuetto E Trio - Luigi Boccherini (composed in 1771; published in 1775) * Night on Bald Mountain - Modest Mussorgsky (1867) * In the Steppes of Central Asia - Alexandre Borodin (1880) * Orpheus, S.98 - Symphonic Poem No. 4 - Franz Liszt (mid 1850s) * Pavane in F-sharp minor, Op. 50 - Gabriel Fauré (1887) * Peer Gynt - In the Hall of the Mountain King - Edvard Grieg (1875) * Prélude à l'après-midi d'un faune, L. 86 - Claude Debussy (1894) * Prelude in E minor, Op. 11, No. 4 - Alexander Scriabin (late 1800s) * Prelude in F major, Op. 11, No. 23 - Alexander Scriabin (late 1800s) * Prelude in G major, Op. 11, No. 3 - Alexander Scriabin (late 1800s) * Prelude in E minor, Op. 28, No. 4 "Dying Away" - Frederic Chopin (1834) * Prelude and Fugue in C major - Johann Sebastian Bach (1722) * Rêverie - Claude Debussy (1890) * Die Walküre - Ride of the Valkyries - Richard Wagner (1851) * Sicilienne, Op. 78 - Gabriel Fauré (1893) * 4 Sketches, Op. 5, No. 1 - Scherzo Polka -Bedrich Smetana (1892) * 4 Sketches, Op. 5, No. 3 - Pleasant Landscape - Bedrich Smetana (1892) * Slavonic Dances, Op.72, No. 2 in E minor - Antonín Dvořák (late 1880s) * Peer Gynt, Op. 23 - Solveig's Song - Edvard Grieg (1875) * Symphony No. 2 in B minor - III. Andante - Alexandre Borodin (late 1800s) * Symphony No. 3, Op. 55 - III. Allegro Vivace - Ludwig van Beethoven (early 1800s) * Symphony No. 3 in D major, D 200 - I. Adagio Maestoso - Franz Schubert (1815) * Symphony No. 5 - II. Andante Cantabile- Pyotr Illych Tchaikovsky (1888) * Symphony No. 6 - IV. Finale: Adagio Lamentoso - Pyotr Illych Tchaikovsky (1893) * Symphony No. 7 - I. Allegro moderato - Anton Bruckner (late 1800s) * Symphony No. 7 - II. Adagio: Sehr Feierlich und Sehr Langsam - Anton Bruckner (late 1800s) * Symphony No. 9 in E minor, Op. 95, B. 178 - II. Largo - Antonín Dvořák (1893) * Symphony No. 6 - I. Adagio - Pyotr Illych Tchaikovsky (1893) * Overture to Tannhäuser und der Sängerkrieg auf Wartburg - Richard Wagner (1845) * The Moldau - Bedrich Smetana * The Planets - Mars, the Bringer of War - Gustav Holst (1914) * The Planets - Venus, the Bringer of Peace - Gustav Holst (1914) * Valse-Fantasie in B minor - Mikhail Glinka (mid 1800s) * Waltz for piano in A flat major, Op. 39/15 - Johannes Brahms (mid 1860s) * Wo die Zitronen blühen, Op. 364 - Johann Strauss II (1874) en:Classical Radio (Fallout 76) Catégorie:Stations de radio de Fallout 76